batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Two-Face (Arkhamverse)
Two-Face is a crime boss that runs a gang in Arkham City. Formerly District Attorney Harvey Dent, Two-Face is at war with both The Joker and The Penguin. Biography ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' After finally defeating the Joker, a call comes in over the police radios that Two-Face is robbing the Second National Bank in Gotham City. Batman then cuts his conversation with Commissioner Gordon short in order to pursue the criminal. He is apprehended. After Arkham Batman correctly guessed that Two-Face hired the Brother sister team T&T (based on his obsession with dualty) who earlier that day attacked a armored car on it's way to the bank. When Batman finds him his left leg is broken, right arm is in a sling, and he's wearing a neckbrace with two hooker's at his side (each representing his two personalities). He accepts Batman's deal for a thirty minute head start in exchange for information about T&T. He explains that following the Joker riots he bought several of the crates of Titan that had floated into Gotham docks saying that "the Coin said it was a good investment". Little did he realize the mistake of getting relatively new employee's T&T to bring it down into his basement. Upon realizing what they had they began training extensively in hand to hand combat and experimenting with Titan in small doses (thereby retaining control of themselves in Titan form). It wasn't long before they made their experiments known Slaughtering Two-Face's gang and nearly killing the man himself. He prevents his men from killing Batman, knowing they wouldn't be able to do it and more importantly believing T&T would. ''Batman: Arkham City'' Having been captured by Batman, Harvey Two-Face has been admitted to Arkham City as a prisoner and he immediately sets out to establish himself as one of the leading crime figures in the lawless region. To accomplish this he sets out and captures Catwoman with the intention of publicly executing her in the Solomon Wayne Courthouse - Two-Face's new headquarters. He believes that this will gain him the respect that he deserves among the gangs of the city and will make him a well placed rival to both Joker and Penguin; plus it is suitable punishment in his view as he had earlier caught attempting to steal a memory drive from a safe at Arkham Asylum. His ultimate plans are to recruit half of the city's populace to his cause and to slaughter the other half. Remembering his past, Two-Face decides to flip his coin to determine whether he should give Catwoman a trial or pronounce summary judgment against her. His coin lands heads up which, in turn, allows Batman time to infiltrate the city in the guise of Bruce Wayne as a political prisoner. Batman reaches the courthouse and observes part of the trial, taking out guards while doing so and observing Catwoman above a tub of the same type of acid that made Harvey into Two-Face. Harvey flees as his men fight the Batman and, when the Dark Knight defeats them all, Harvey quickly shoots Batman in the chest. He turns to Catwoman and flips his coin a second time to decide her fate; this time it lands bad side up and he raises his gun to shoot her. Catwoman managed to knock him down and frees herself from the gallows above the acid vat. Two-Face goes to kill her again with a second gun, but Batman stops him and ties him above the acid. Two-Face vows revenge and is later released from his confinement by his gang. As the night continues, Two-Face continues to gain strength in Arkham City. He recruits several prisoners into his gang - who dawn latex masks similar to Two-Face's own appearance - and sets himself out after Catwoman, who is attempting to break into the safe of Dr. Hugo Strange. Psychological Profile (by Dr. Young) Real Name: Harvey Dent MEDICATION SEEMS TO BE HAVING A HIT & MISS EFFECT Psychological Profile: A bizarre schizotypal, Dent shows intense ideation focused on the concept of dualism. This arises out of his unique facial disfigurement (half of his face has been scarred by acid) as shown by its emergence concurrent with the incident that scarred him. He has no prior history of psychopathic behavior, but since his disfigurement he has continually created situations based on positive and negative outcomes with chance as the deciding factor. He accepts no responsibility for the sociopathic, destructive outcomes that result approximately 50% of the time. Additional Notes: Dent's ideation around dualism extends to his clothing, his environments, and the central toke of his psychological make-up, his half-scarred silver dollar. He becomes catatonic if it is removed from him. Perhaps I should be unsurprised that only half of our treatment sessions are productive. The other half are characterized by endless, pointless word games revolving around chance and fate. Arkham City Profile: Dr. Hugo Strange Harvey Dent A.K.A Two-Face The capture of Two-Face brought an end to his reign of violence and terror on the streets of Gotham. Since his incarceration in Arkham City, he has used his persuasive influence to quickly rise to the top of the food chain. Two-Face is obsessed with duality, and determined to recruit half the population of Arkham City in preparation for a bloody war against the other gangs within Arkham City. But his strategy starts and ends with a flip of his coin, adding an element of randomness to his every move. Patient Interviews Part 1 *'Strange:' Sit down Mr. Dent. it is Mr. Dent I am talking to, right? *'Two-Face:' Use our real name. *'Strange:' Two-Face? if you wish. Please. Sit. *'Two-Face:' What is it, Strange? Not happy just arresting us? Throwing us in this place. *'Strange:' I wish to understand you. I have read the reports, seen the footage and now I want to hear your side of the story. *'Two-Face:' Heh... We'll see. *'Strange:' I assume you need to toss your coin in order to decide to answer my questions. *'Two-Face:' You ready to find out? *'Strange:' Well? *'Two-Face:' Came up bad. Sorry. *'Strange:' not a problem. Guard. Take Mr. Dent's coin off of him. *'Two-Face:' NO! NO! *'Strange:' Good. now let us hear what fate has in store for you. Hugo Strange: Side Note Is Two-Face useful? Heads or tails ~ Hugo Strange Trivia *In Arkham Asylum to Arkham City, Dr. Young's notes has the Penguin's signature, which everybody knows that the Penguin and Two-Face have turf problems, which concludes that the signature stands for a remembrance of having Two-Face as a target. *In Batman: Arkham City, Carmine Falcone is the responsible one for having scarred Two-Face. Hugo Strange has control over Two-Face by taking his coin and showing him that fate doesn't determine his choice. *On a interesting note the Comic series states that Arkham City takes up half of Gotham, much like Two-Face's obsession. Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters